pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups Save Dina
Angelinatheballerinapup aka Skippy :Please don't edit we work hard on this and this is our first collaboration! so please don't be mean. The only one's who can edit it is Admins for grammar mistakes. Tate: Hey guys, it’s our first collaboration! We are really excited, and happy to see how this turns out. Same thing as she said, admins you have permission to change Grammar, and anyone can use Ashes as long as you stay to his Bio, and Tell me that you are using him. Thank you, and have a great day. Characters Pups Chase Rubble Zuma Rocky Marshall Skye Everest Angelina Ashes People Ryder Dina Jake (It is morning on a bright summer day. At Dina and Angelina's house.) Angelina: Dina, Can I go to the lookout? Dina: Of, course you can. Angelina: Thank you so much Dina. Dina: I will phone Ryder to tell him you’re coming over. Angelina: I am going now Dina. (as she is walking out of her house) (Angelina was walking she wanted to do a shortcut through the park.): Angelina: It’s a nice day. (she didn’t see the pool and tripped into the pool.) Oh no not again. Help Help Help! (Ashes sees Angelina struggling) Ashes: I got it! (Pulls her out) Hey you ok? Angelina: Yes, Thank's, um who are you? Ashes: Oh, I’m Marshall's older brother Ashes, I’m currently working with the Paw Patrol to become a member. I’m and EMT. Angelina: I didn’t know Marshall had a brother. I also thought marshall was the medic because he came to me and help me with my broken paw. By the way my name is Angelina. Ashes: Well it’s nice to meet you. Yeah Marshmallows not to excited to see me, nor proud of me for that matter. And yea, Marsh has a lot to learn about becoming an EMT. I’m here to help, but also to teach him a thing or two. Angelina: Nice to meet you too. Why is Marshall not to excited to see you? Ashes: It’s a sordid story, I’ll explain later. I was wondering have we met before you look familiar? Angelina: Um, no we never met before but I am Angelina, the famous ballerina pup .. Ashes: Yea, i've seen you on TV, got some sick moves. Angelina: Thanks. Ashes: Hey, I noticed your swimming wasn’t on par. You need help learning? Angelina: Sure, I would love some help learning. Ashes: Wow, well here, I’ll show you. (Ashes continues to teacher her the basics, she isn’t catching on and gets frustrated.) Angelina: Ug, This swimming is tuff. Do you think we can take a break? Ashes: Yea sure, here i’ll get some water. (Goes to get water) Angelina: Oh no I got to go to the lookout or else the pups are going to be called on a mission! Ashes: Ok, I’ll be here, we can finish once you get back. By the way, what are you guys doing? Oh, and tell Marshmallow I said hi. Angelina: We are not doing anything but I forgot was going to the lookout when I tripped into the pool. Ryder and the pups are expecting me to come for a hang out day. I will tell Marshall you said hi. (as she is running to the lookout) Ashes: (Goes back to park and stocks pup pack) (At the lookout) Angelina: Anyone here? I am here. Marshall: (Marshall bumps into Angelina) Oops sorry, are you OK? Yea, they are all outside, I was just about to play pup pup boogie with Skye. Angelina: I’m good. (sighs) That’s good I thought you be called on a mission because, that’s why I was taking so long. By the way, where’s Ryder I got to tell him that I’m here. Marshall: He is outside, I tell him through my pup tag, Hey Ryder, Angelina is here! (though the pup tag) Ryder: Oh okay good timing I was just about to call pups to lookout because she was not here. Marshall: Well, so, what took you so long? Angelina: Sorry I got in a bit of trouble. You see I was taking the shortcut through the park and I fell in the pool. Luckily your brother was there and helped me. He was also trying to teach me to swim but I am not getting it is hard. Marshall: Yea, my brother…. Things are getting better between the two of us but I don’t know, how far have you gotten in your lesson. He taught me how to swim when I was a lot younger. Angelina: That’s cool that your brother taught you how to swim. I am not doing too good at swimming. Your brother though wanted me to say Hi to you from him. Marshall: Cool, well, maybe I could be of assistance as well. How about we go back there and we both can help give you advice. Sometimes my brothers way of teaching can be a little unorthodox. Angelina: Maybe not right now. I wanna say hi to the other pups, and Ryder if that’s okay. Marshall: Yea sure. Angelina: Thanks. (as going to look for the over pups) Rocky: Hey Angelina, what’s up? Angelina: You almost got called for a mission. I was taking a shortcut through the park and accidentally fell in the pool. Lucky Marshall’s brother Ashes was there and helped me out. He was trying to teach me to swim but it’s not working. Rocky: Oh cool, Don’t tell Ryder but we are about to celebrate our one year anniversary by setting up a party at down at the Park. I won’t be swimming, but I was thinking maybe you can come and swim or just hangout without swimming. Angelina: That’s sounds like fun. If I do go swimming I have to wear a lifejacket. Rocky do you think you have lifejacket because mine is missing. Rocky: Yea, it's in my pup house. Here I’ll go get it. Angelina: Thanks Rocky. I am going to say hi to Ryder okay. Rocky: Bye! Angelina: Hi, Ryder. What’s up and sorry I took so long. Ryder: That’s ok, I was just concerned, I’m glad Ashes was there to save you. He is one step closer to becoming a PAW patrol member. Angelina: How did you know what happened did Marshall tell you. Ryder: No, Ashes did, he also told me that he was giving you lessons, he’ll be a great addition to the paw patrol. Angelina: Oh ok. He was trying to give me swimming lessons but it’s not working. Ryder: Hmm.. I’ll send Zuma to help you too, he is certified. Angelina: Thanks Ryder, that will be awesome. Ryder: Cool whenever you are ready I’ll send him down to the Park! Angelina: If it’s okay, I would like to start now. Ryder: “Hey Zuma, we need you down at the Park asap! Zuma: “On my Way!” (Cuts to the scene at the park) Angelina: Hi Zuma. Zuma: Hey Angelina, We can stawt whenever you are weady. (Zuma is teaching the basics and she is getting the hang of it) Angelina: I am getting it yippe. Thanks for helping to learn swimming Zuma. Zuma: No pwoblem, I’m glad you awe getting the hang of it! Angelina: I am getting tired. Can we take a break Zuma? Zuma: Yea, Suwe. (Ashes enters) Ashes: Hey, how is the swimming coming along? Angelina: Good, thanks Ashes. I finally got the basics. Ashes: Nice, well you two pups have fun, I am going down to the Rec. Center. Angelina: Okay, bye Ashes. Zuma: Awight weady to stawt? Angelina: Yes, you know what’s weird Zuma you have not been called on a mission to day. Zuma: The pups are busy trying to keep Ryder busy, while we set up for the surpwise. Angelina: I know that. Zuma: Alwight, let’s continue so we can get you weady fow the pawtry. (Before they started swimming a piece of paper though the air and landed on Angelina’s nose) Angelina: What is this? (Reads the note) Help me A! Zuma I know who needs help. Its Dina Zuma: Hmmm.. how do you know? Angelina: If she was in trouble she would write Help me A! because A stands for Angelina. She has been kidnapped Zuma contacted Ryder please! Zuma: Ok, “Wyder, we have a problem!” (Though the pup tag) Ryder: What’s the problem? Angelina: Hi Ryder, we have a problem someone kidnaped Dina! The reason is, I know she been kidnaped because now when ever she is in trouble she would write a note saying Help me A! because A stands for Angelina. Ryder: Don’t worry Angelina were on it. No job is too big no pup is too small. Paw patrol to the lookout! Pups except Zuma: Ryder needs us! (All go to look out including Angelina) (Every pup got in the elevator except Marshall) Marshall: Lookout! (Crash) Sorry pups Pups: Laugh (Elevator goes up, and pups have their gear on) Angelina goes to Ryder. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for rushing over pups we have an energy. Angelina says Dina is kidnaped but I don’t know who did it. Pups: Gasp Angelina: I don’t like interrupt Ryder,. but I think who took Dina Ryder: Oh, who? Angelina: It started when I was a puppy. I used to had a twin brother named Pawmer, until Cecil through him in the water with my parents. Ryder: So who is he? Angelina: He is Dina’s ex boyfriend. I also know Cecil is going to though Dina in a strong current river. Just like my... my parents and brother. That’s why I never learned to swim. (crying) Ryder: Don’t worry Angelina we will find Dina. Chase I need you to find Cecile. Chase: Chase is on the Case! Marshall: Hey, maybe I can go as backup? Ryder: Um, maybe, are you sure you can help out? Marshall: Yea, she may need a medical check up Angelina: I don’t think you can do this do this Marshall. He hurt my parents and my brother pretty badly. You may wanna call your bro for this. Marshall: Ok, I guess, “Hey Ashes, we need you at the Look Out”?. Ashes: “On my way”. (Ashes gets to the Look out) Marshall: Hey there you are. Ashes: Ok I’m here, what is the problem? Ryder: Hi Ashes, We need your help Dina has been kidnaped by some when called Cecile and Angelina says that Marshall does not know how to care of the injuries he does. Ashes: There is no patch to big for me to fix. Ryder: Alright Paw Patrol is on a role! (Pups Go down the slide and get in to their vehicles including Angelina in Chase police truck.) Angelina: Do you know where a fast current river is? Also Chase here is the note so you can sniff out Dina. (Passes the note to chase to sniff) Chase: (Sniffs the note) I got Dina’s scent Ryder! Ryder: Good job Chase! Track her down! (Chases sniffs her to a fast current river) Ashes: Be careful chase. Chase: I know, I am careful, but thanks for your concern Ashes. (They see Dina about to been thrown in the river) Ashes: No problem.. OH there she is. Dina: HELP ME! Ashes: What are we going to do? Chase: Stop Right There Cecil! Cecil: No I will never stop if I can’t have dina no one can! Chase: Ruff Ruff Net (and catches him) (Dina fells on the ground) Dina: Ow that hurt! Chase: Sorry Dina. Dina: Thanks (sees Asher) Who is this? (points to Asher) Ow even if he did not threw me in the river. He did hurt me up badly Ryder: Marshall and Ashes can you give Dina a check up. Chase take Cecil to jail Chase: Okay Ryder sir! (takes Cecil to jail) Marshall: This is my older brother Ashes, he is training me more in being a medic. Dina: Oh okay. Nice to meet you Ashes. Though I wish we did not meet this way Ashes: Well nothing sever, you just need to keep this leg on ice and not do anything to crazy. Dina: Thanks Ashes. By the way how did you know I was here. I know you knew I needed help but how did you find me? Ryder: Angelina, told us what happen with her family. Angelina: Yes, I did (running to Dina)I am glad you are okay. Dina: Me, too Angelina! (Hugs her) Ashes: Thank heavens we got here on time. Ryder: Yes, you can say that again. If it was not for Angelina knowing about the note we would never know you would be in trouble. Ashes: Lets go home and get some rest. Angelina: Yes, we should. Ryder can you tell Zuma I will finish the swimming lessons tomorrow. Ryder: “Hey Zuma, she will finish tomorrow” Zuma: “Ok wyder” Dina: Thanks paw patrol for everything you done. Ryder: No problem, whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. (Angelina meets Zuma at the pool while the others are getting the decorations in check, Ryder will be there in about 20 min) Angelina: Hey, Zuma. When are the other pups coming? Zuma: Oh they'we here, they are going to finish up with the decwrations while I teach you to swim. Angelina: Oh okay. Zuma: Alright as I was saying. (He continues to teach her and she understands, while she is swimming on her own, the other pups get the decorations.) Angelina: I am swimming on my own. Yippie! Zuma: Nice, continue and you’ll be the best yet. Angelina: Okay, thanks for all your help Zuma. Zuma: No pwoblem. Rocky: Guys hurry up Ryder is coming. Angelina: I think that’s good for now thanks Zuma. Rocky: Hide everyone. (everyone hides) Rocky: Ok here he comes, 1...2...3… Surprise! Pups: Surprise! Ryder: What is this? Rocky: We wanted to throw you a little gathering for the Paw Patrol anniversary. Ryder: Aw thanks guys, you’re all good pups. Angelina: Hey guys look at me (she jumps into the pool and swims) Pups: Hey you learned to swim! Angelina: Thanks to Ashes and Zuma! Now I don’t need a lifejacket! You can the keep the lifejacket Rocky but thanks. Rocky: No problem. I put it back in my truck. “Why trash it, when you can stash it.! (Everyone enjoyed the party until late then everyone went to bed)